User talk:NintendoChamp89
Welcome Hi, welcome to Universal Studios Theme Park Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Oscar9545 (Talk) 03:10, June 15, 2011 Invite Hey glad I could catch you want to join me at this wiki please respond back http://2012fanon.wikia.com/wiki/2012_-_2013_Movie_Fanon_Wiki Kh2cool 21:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Thank Goodness you here, my friend. You can Help me with Phineas and Ferb- Rollercoaster: The Musical LIVE! you put the Story, while i put some descriptions and the wait time. we need something to protect the Page from Invaders. Please? Yes and I just sent you a message and 2 other things. How to make a poll to change the Background. 1.- How to create a logo just like Phineas and Ferb Fanon 2.- how to change the Background, in fact i want to create a Background I'm done with Descriptions and Wait Time, you gonna put the summary of Show. While, i gonna brought Disneydude94 at here. ok Come to this new wiki This wiki is pretty cool and all but join my new wiki you can create lots of things like Books,Movies,Video games,Tv shows,Resturants,Commericals and toys you name it and it well all be in this wiki. http://thedoof.wikia.com/wiki/Telvision,Books,Video_games_and_movies_fannon# Kh2cool 02:04, June 16, 2011 (UTC) can you respond back if you wanna come. Sure I join What did you think of Halloween Horror Nights 2002: Islands of Fear (Fanon Version)? It's Great. When When do you wanna start i mean i'm waiting for you on the doof wiki where you can create anything Kh2cool 19:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I will I'm just preparing to go to my friend's party, but I will creat some games over there while you tell everyone else on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon about your wiki. Can you help me with Doof-Ville. Remeber the description: Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb, and Perry get injuried and Dr. Doofenshmirtz rule tri-state Area and all the people are locked inside the House. Just like Phineas and Ferb´s Quantum Boogaloo. Yes I waiting for the help of Doof-Ville I put Candace word in Description of Doof-Ville Now it´s your turn. Where are You? I was Waiting. I know I just woke up and let me refreash then I will do the description I promise. Where are you? I'm waiting for 1 Day for the Help. I Have a Trivia for you: Who's The Caretaker's Playthings? I'm studying for History Test. Can you help me with Doof-Ville, I put "Candace" word and you can put some the rest on the Description that You remember, thare's a Word hint (Finally, Bust, Injuried, Rule, People Locked inside House) and Also a Scarezone as Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Scaredy Danville People and Heart Broken Isabella. and put Trivia and Copy and Paste: * This Scarezone is based on Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo * Candace, Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Heart Broken Isabella re-appear in Horror Comes Home scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 and also re-appear in HHN: 20 Years of Fear scarezone during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. * A Robot that Dr. Doofenshmirtz rode was reused in Horror Nights: Hallow'd Past haunted house during Halloween Horror Nights: Twenty Years of Fear. Please? Where Are you? I Need Help? I can't think of anything for your page. You going to descriptions of Doof-ville Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb, Perry Injuries, Dr. Doofenshmirtz rules Danville, and all people are behind Locked Doors Can you answer this Trivia: Who are the Caretaker's Playthings? Answer it, Please? Oh, and you can help me with Doof-Ville Description: Bro, You forgot about Candace finally bust Phineas and Ferb. oh, and Perry injuried by a giant ball of tin foil and Dr. Doofenshmirtz rule the Tri-State Area Join Me MarioPhineas76 I know you and the others are in the making of this wiki but do you think you can help me on this wiki every once it a while. http://toystoryfanatic.wikia.com/wiki/Toy_Story_fans_Wiki Please respond back i would really like you to respond back on your thoughts if you want to join or not please make it a yes. Kh2cool 15:17, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Project Oscar Hey MarioPhineas76, I Create a New Page Project Oscar. Can you help me answer this hints of all on the Comments, Please? Did you see the Pictures of Project Oscar? Write me the answers in Comment, Please? The Last Day of Answering the Hints This is the Last day of Answering the Hints of Project Oscar, because tomorrow i'll reveal the attraction. Hurry to Answering the Hints before it's Too Late. yes, i love it MarioPhineas76 Come back to Video Game Fanon Wiki, but Doug.scheer is fixing your stuff.